


Play, Boys

by techieturnover



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Additional Tags to Be Added, Also Marsha P. Johnson did not just appear overnight, BDSM, Baby Dom Dave Katz, Bratty sub Klaus Hargreeves, Dave & Klaus Hargreeves During Vietnam, Dave is a good guy who has worked through his own prejudices because i SAID SO and that’s final, Dom/sub, During Canon, End of story, Established Relationship, Genderqueer Character, Gentle Dom Dave Katz, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Internalized Transphobia - I don’t even know her, Jewish Dave (Umbrella Academy), Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Listen Klaus is my gender variant baby and Dave LOVES HIM, M/M, Non-Binary Klaus Hargreeves, PWP but with a plot, Polari, Porn With Plot, Rope Bondage, Switch Klaus Hargreeves, all they wrote, and i have that on authority from Marsha P. Johnson herself, anyway heres wonderwall, breathe play, dave and klaus go to paris, destroy the Top/bottom binary, gay history did not start with stonewall, i like that tag because it makes it look like theyre married, i said PICK IT UP, listen kids sit down and let me tell you a story, not an au, okay now that that's out of hte way, pick it up and start again, regular klaus hargreeves, so while we’re realistic about what could and couldn’t be done in public, switch dave katz, that's a tag that is NOT used enough and i'm here to bring it the fuck out, that’s it, this fic contains shenanigans, which is to say
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-26 22:41:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18726316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/techieturnover/pseuds/techieturnover
Summary: “You what?” Klaus is looking at him like he’s grown three heads, but also like he may have just offered him an all expenses paid trip to anywhere in the world. Which, technically, he has.“It’s a good thing you’re so insufferable. No one here wants to handle you but me. I get extra leave for extending my tour, and you’re coming with me.” He’s probably a little too satisfied with himself, but fuck it, he’s still stuck on having an entire week with Klaus to himself.





	1. Chapter 1

The air in the tent is humid - it’s summer in the jungle and the boys have been playing a heated game of cards. Dave is a quieter participant tonight. He’s done a lot of thinking since coming back from leave: since he kissed Klaus, since Klaus kissed him back. Since - other things happened between them. He sneaks a glance over to where Klaus is triumphantly laying down his hand, raking in the cigarettes and other petty prizes they play for on nights like this. He’s not great at poker, Dave thinks. His face gives away too much of his joy and sorrow at the luck of the draw, but he seems to know when he’s got the best hand, when no one else has anything that can challenge him. It’s these times Dave finds it hard to look away from the glow of his happiness. 

Dave shakes his head, careful not to let his eyes linger too long, and lets out a long suffering groan to match the others’. “Farns stop helping him cheat just because you get most of his haul.” The medic grins wide but raises his hands in a gesture of innocence.

“It’s not me, Katz. I wouldn’t help a brother cheat, you know me.”

“I do, that’s why I’m telling you to stop cheating!” It’s all in fun, Dave doesn’t care if Klaus is cheating or not, and he sure as shit doesn’t care if Farns is helping him. He’s glad for these moments of peace with his friends. They get so few opportunities to feel like real people. 

The tent opens and the air inside cools. Sarge comes in, gesturing to Dave. “Katz, we need to talk.” Klaus catches his eye but Dave shakes his head subtly. He’s not in trouble, there’s no way Sarge has found out about them. Although, the conversation they’re about to have may as well be about Klaus. 

Dave’s tour is up. He’s served his twelve months and he can go home, if he wants to. Leave the jungle and the constant death and danger and rainy undergrowth, and go back home. Four months ago he would have taken that offer and run back to New York; four months ago he would have been on the first plane out of this shithole and hugging his mother before he even missed any of the guys here. Four months ago there wasn’t a beautiful green eyed man that made Dave’s breath catch and there wasn’t any reason to stay. Now, Dave is pretty certain they’ll have to drag him away, and he won’t go quietly. 

He’s quiet as he follows Sarge out of the tent, giving an easy smile to the boys and another (he hopes) reassuring glance to Klaus. The only problem now, is what he’s going to do about staying on longer. It’s not a question of ‘if,’ with Klaus waiting for him back inside. Only ‘how long’. Klaus isn’t on the registries. Sarge is glad for another body, especially now that Klaus is pulling his weight, but no record of him exists in any of the army’s books. He knows, he’s checked. Sarge has checked. No record means that Klaus is here indefinitely, or until they find a way to sneak him out. It’s possible once he’s served a tour they can figure out a way to retroactively put him in somewhere. Klaus keeps insisting he can leave whenever he wants, Dave keeps asking him why he hasn’t already. 

Sarge beckons him inside the barracks that serve as his office. Dave shakes his head to clear it, he’s got to be on his A game if he wants this to go his way. He’s been thinking a lot since leave, and he wants so badly to do something good for Klaus. 

“Katz, you’ve been an asset to the squad, I want you to know that. I never would have thought that Hargreeves runt was good for anything except Charlie fodder, but you’ve managed to bring him and the others around. We’re going to miss you, if you rotate out.” Sarge doesn’t mince words, doesn’t have time for pleasantries. So this is new, that he seems to be dancing around telling Dave he’s due to get the hell out of Dodge. 

“Thank you, Sir. But I’d like to extend my tour.” He doesn’t miss the thing that looks like pride in Sarge’s eyes.

“You’re sure about that? I’m a little surprised you’d want to stay here and risk getting your head blown off.” 

“I’m sure, Sir. ” He knows what he wants to ask. He’s still yet to figure out a way to ask it. Sarge is shuffling his re-enlistment papers out from a folder. “Sir,” he begins again, not nervous but apprehensive about what he’s going to ask. “If I sign on for six more months, I can get extended leave out of country.” 

Sarge pauses, smiles and laughs. “I see. Just out for an all expenses paid vacation. Well you’re not wrong. If you’re up for staying another six months, you’ll get a nice month to think about how many times you’re gonna get shot at when you return.”

Dave pauses. This is it. “Sir. I’d like to request something a little unorthodox, if I may.” Sarge pauses, doesn’t look up at Dave but it’s clear he’s listening. “We both know Hargreeves won’t make it a day if I leave. He’ll get himself blown up talking to thin air on patrol. Or get high and finally piss Holland off enough to get his ass beat.”

“What are you asking, Soldier?” Tense, but not angry and he hasn’t flat out refused yet. Dave might stand a chance of succeeding. 

“I’d like to request Hargreeves come with me on leave. I’ve - kind of taken the kid under my wing, I’d like to make sure he comes out alive if I can.” He’s treading lightly here, testing how much he’ll have to give to get what he wants. He knows Sarge doesn’t have the time or the energy to handle Klaus - but he can’t push his luck too far. There’s no real reason he should want Klaus to come with him.

“So you’re asking me to lose two soldiers for a month. Why in sam hell would you want that nancy boy on your vacation.” Sarge seems more confused than irritated. He makes no secret of the fact he thinks Klaus is a skinny waste of space and that he disapproves of how - open - Klaus is. 

“With all due respect sir, do you really want him here without me? Shorten my leave if you can’t spare us both for a month.” 

Sarge levels him with a stare that tells Dave he’s thinking about having to deal with Klaus’ outbursts and strangeness by himself. Or assign someone else to do it. What kind of favors he’ll have to offer the poor bastard to do what Dave does for nothing other than Klaus’ company. 

“I’ll give you one week, the two of you. You’ll get single accommodations, you can figure out the others’ stay on your own. And no extra money or provisions. Klaus Hargreeves flies under the radar. Do you hear me?” 

Dave hears him loud and clear. He wonders if he should bargain, ask for more. But this is already more than he was really hoping for. He can’t help the smile that breaks across his face. “Understood sir. You’ll get one week free of Klaus, I’ll get a week out of this fucking mudpit.”

“Language, private.” 

Dave salutes, signs the re-up papers, and spends a few more minutes organizing with Sarge how exactly their two-for-one holiday is going to work. He has to keep reminding himself to act disappointed that he and Klaus will have to share accommodations, even if he feels like he’s riding on cloud nine. He reminds Sarge to ask for two beds and gets a stare and a clenched jaw for his efforts. 

\--

“You what?” Klaus is looking at him like he’s grown three heads, but also like he may have just offered him an all expenses paid trip to anywhere in the world. Which, technically, he has. 

“It’s a good thing you’re so insufferable. No one here wants to handle you but me. I get extra leave for extending my tour, and you’re coming with me.” He’s probably a little too satisfied with himself, but fuck it, he’s still stuck on having an entire week with Klaus to himself.

“What the fuck, Dave,” Klaus’ tone pulls him out of his excitement. When Dave looks Klaus in the eye, there’s disappointment and...anger? His fists are clenching like he might shake Dave or hit him. 

“I...do you...not want to go?” He thought he had been sure of where they stood, was it that Klaus just wanted a casual hookup? 

Klaus stands, paces, looks at him like he’s an idiot. “You had the chance to leave! Why not just get the fuck out? Why...would you stay here any longer than you have to?” 

Dave wants to tell him. Wants to tell Klaus it’s because he’s fucking in love with him, that leaving Vietnam without Klaus would be like entering a whole different war zone. He can’t say that right now though. They’re too exposed, and also, he’s not sure how Klaus would take it. For all that they’ve fooled around and shared more than one intimate conversation, Dave knows commitment isn’t exactly Klaus Hargreeves’ cup of tea.

“I -” he’s trying to find the words, the anger has drained and now Klaus is looking at him like he’s just killed a dear family pet. “I didn’t wanna leave you here alone, Klaus. If Holland didn’t slit your throat in your sleep I’d just be reading the newspaper every day looking for news you’d been killed in a firefight.” Klaus is silent. Dave can’t look back up at him. He doesn’t want to see whatever emotion is making him so uncharacteristically silent. 

“I wanna share this with you, but if you don’t wanna come I can probably talk Sarge into letting you stay, or maybe getting us two rooms and you can just have your own vacation.” 

“You stayed for me?” Klaus is so quiet Dave almost doesn’t hear him. When Dave looks up again, Klaus looks absolutely wrecked. Dave has just backed up over the pet again, apparently. 

“I guess I did...” 

Klaus turns away, hands pulling at his hair before he looks quickly around the deserted tent. Then he crouches in front of Dave and Dave doesn’t even have time to wonder what he’s doing before Klaus is kissing him, soft and sweet and _fuck_. This shouldn’t still be able to wipe his brain the way it does. Klaus’ lips shouldn’t have this much control over him. Yet when Klaus pulls away, Dave attempts to follow involuntarily. “What did I do to deserve you, Dave Katz.” This time he’s even softer than before, barely whispering against Dave’s lips. Dave feels his eyes close as he pulls back, stopping himself from kissing Klaus again, from claiming that broken sound as his own until it doesn't exist anymore. 

They break apart instead.

“So, mon cher, where are we going?” Klaus asks, moving to sit across from Dave on his own bunk. Dave shrugs, this part he hasn’t given much thought to. He knows there are few places he would like to go - and some he would like to avoid - but he’s willing to let Klaus choose. Most of his destinations aren’t exactly happy ones and he wants to be happy with Klaus. 

“I thought I’d let you pick. You’re the world traveller, afterall,” he gives Klaus a small smile that the other man answers with one of his own. It’s the one he wears when he’s pleased, and Dave is glad to have been the reason for it.

“Ever been to Paris?” H hasn’t. 

“Well I haven't been in a long time” Klaus pauses as if he’s trying to remember something, “but right about now I've heard it's lovely.” 

“Paris it is.” When the rest of the squad comes in a few minutes later, Klaus giddily tells them all he’s been deemed too obnoxious to stay around without his keeper.

There is some discontent; Dave can understand the squad feeling like Klaus hasn’t earned a break. But that feeling takes a backseat to their relief of not having to manage Klaus on their own.

Soon he and Klaus are on their way to the helipad, and an entire week where no one knows who they are.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave and Klaus leave a physical warzone for an emotional one.

Once they're out of camp and on a civilian plane Dave relaxes, if only a little bit. He's still a little amazed this actually worked, and he's got seven days with Klaus all to himself. 

Klaus, who is currently pretending to be asleep in the seat next to him. His head is lolling to the side and “accidentally” landing on Dave's shoulder; not that Dave minds in the slightest. He's not quite relaxed enough to sleep on the flight, still battle shy and jumping at noise from the other passengers; coughing and clinking glasses and low chatter. The even in and out of Klaus’ breathing on his neck, though, is comforting in a way that fills him with a sluggish warmth. 

One of the stewardesses comes around a few times, offering a drink or snacks, asking what he’s doing in Paris, a connecting flight or if he’s staying; he hopes he’s polite enough when he says he doesn't want anything but quiet. When she comes around again to ask if he needs a blanket he can feel Klaus shaking with silent laughter. 

“What?” he asks after he's assured her he's just tired.

“Looks like I've got some competition.” Klaus mumbles against his shoulder. Dave looks after the stewardess again, seeing she’s looking towards him still, and she gives him a smile.

“Cursed with the charm of a man in uniform,” he mutters and Klaus laughs low again. Dave really, _really_ loves Klaus’ laugh and he's really, _really_ in trouble. 

“Poor girl. I know how she feels. I couldn't resist you either.”

“Go back to sleep, ” he says, but he's laughing now too and the ruse is spoiled. Klaus sits up, rubbing his face and looking out the window like he's just woken up. They murmur back and forth for a while until Klaus actually falls asleep, and Dave isn't far behind. They lean in on each other and Dave pulls the blanket - that he finally accepted from the stewardess on her last pass - over both of their laps. He uses it as an opportunity to twine his fingers through Klaus’. Most of the other passengers are asleep too - 9 hours into the flight and most have gotten bored of the inflight movie and conversation topics have run out. It's quieter, and Klaus is here, and he can sleep without fearing waking up to bombshells for the first time in a year. 

\--

Dave wakes up groggy, but he can tell something is wrong. Klaus is shaking and fidgeting beside him, making small humming noises, mumbling to himself. Dave opens his eyes and immediately realizes what's going on, recognizing the signs of withdrawal in Klaus and that he's trying desperately to hide it. 

“Do you need something? A drink, or?” he asks quietly, aware the stewardess again has her eyes on them. 

“Don’t have anything I can do here,” Klaus says simply, and Dave feels stupid. It’s not like Klaus can shoot up or smoke dope on a plane.

“We could at least get you something to drink?” he suggests, wishing idly for a drink himself. They've all practically been living on speed and weed, beer and anything else they can get their hands on to stay sane and alive and awake. He's not even sure if a cleanse would help, or if he'd just be wasting the only time he has with Klaus shaking and getting sober, just to get fucked up again when they go back. 

He beckons for drinks, pushing a glass of whiskey into Klaus’ hand when it comes. “Why Davey, trying to get me drunk?” Klaus asks, but he downs it in one, his hand already steadier when he sets the glass down and reaches for Dave’s.

“Don't need to try very hard, do I?” he asks quietly, pausing before asking the question he really wants to know. “Are there ghosts here? On the plane?” He’s a little relieved when Klaus shakes his head.

“Nope, this is just run of the mill withdrawal.” It’s not exactly reassuring, but it is, too. Klaus downs the second drink and then stretches, lifting his arms and stretching his legs as far as the seat in front of him will allow. Dave tries not to stare - he really does - but Klaus is fucking beautiful. Of course Klaus catches him, meets his gaze out of the corner of his eye and stretches back an inch further, his body flexing in a way Dave remembers in a very different context and he has to look away, his mouth dry and heart beating faster.

He’s saved from any embarrassing commentary by a voice coming through the overhead. They’re nearing their destination, and the seatbelt sign above their heads turns on. The stewardesses come around to collect garbage and the one who’s been keeping her eye on Dave and Klaus is the one who makes it to them. 

As she gathers their cups and napkins she says in a low voice, “If you and your bencove have got time on your trip, I’d be happy to show you around.” 

“Sorry but we’ve got plans already -” Klaus starts, but something has clicked for Dave and it's confirmed when the attendant speaks again, looking directly at Dave this time.

“Honey you’re cute but I’m nanti interested like that.” He cuts in before Klaus can respond again. 

“Don’t be so uptight, Klaus. If a local is parkering to show us a bona time who’re we to say no?” He’s a little rusty, but she understands and slips a piece of paper onto the tray, grinning and wishing them a good departure from the flight. 

“I’ll explain later,” Dave promises as they deboard. He winks at the stewardess as they leave and she waves and winks back, grinning conspiratorially. 

Once they’re in the terminal Klaus pulls him aside, lighting a cigarette, his hands shaking again. “Mind telling me what that was all about?” 

“Jacqueline is like us. She was offering to show us the ‘scene’ in Paris.” Realization dawns on Klaus’ face but instead of the excitement he’d been expecting Dave sees Klaus look away and take another drag of his cigarette.

“You were using Polari.” 

Dave nods, a little surprised Klaus of all people wouldn't have recognized it first. “A friend back home was originally from Britain, he taught me a bit of it.” Klaus looks away, and there’s a glint in his eyes that Dave isn’t sure about.

“Were you jealous?”

Klaus shrugs, but the way he’s avoiding looking at Dave tells him all he needs to know. 

“Why would I be worried?” The word change spurs Dave to reach for Klaus’ arm, thankful that no one is really paying attention to their corner of the terminal.

“You don't have to be either. I’m not interested in women and I don’t sleep around. As long as we’re together the only person I’m interested in being with is you.” Klaus’ expression has changed again. It's not the pleased blush Dave was going for, and it’s gone before he can analyze it as another of Klaus’ laughs take its place.

“This conversation is a drag. Let’s go find our hotel. I’m excited to get out of these fuckin’ fatigues and into some real clothes,” he says, pushing off the wall, cigarette still in hand. He walks next to Dave, but he’s preoccupied and Dave doesn’t know what he said to put the faraway look in Klaus’ eyes.

\---

They check in without an issue and as soon as they get inside the room Klaus whoops with joy at the tub, announcing he’s taking the longest bath in the history of bathing, and leaves Dave alone with his thoughts. It stings the tiniest bit - that Klaus won’t share whatever he’s upset about, but Dave is well used to the way Klaus bottles up and redirects his feelings, and he tries not to let it get to him.

He’s at a loss of what to do with himself - he doesn’t know exactly how long “the longest bath in the history of baths” is, but he doesn’t want to sit around to wait. He’s never been great at being idle. Instead, he changes into civilian clothes, tells Klaus through the door he’s going to get them some food, and leaves with a sour feeling in his chest. 

\--

When Dave comes back an hour or so later loaded to the brim with food, he expects to find Klaus lounging about. But there’s no sign anything in the room has been moved, and no sign Klaus ever came out of the bathroom. Dave sets the food down and hesitantly knocks on the bathroom door. No answer, and no sounds that would suggest Klaus has heard him. He knocks louder, refusing to acknowledge any of the panic rising in his throat. 

“Klaus?” he calls, but there’s still no answer. “Klaus? Are you okay? I’m gonna come in.” 

The door opens easily with the hard shove he gives it. Klaus is lying in the tub, head underwater and for one breath stopping moment Dave thinks he’s drowned himself in a hotel bathroom. He moves closer, enough to see there are small movements in his fingers and face that tell him Klaus isn’t dead. Panic subsided, Dave calls for him again, but there’s still no response. He crouches down and gently grabs the hand that’s hanging out of the tub, squeezing it.

Klaus jolts upright, gasping and pulling away, his eyes slowly focusing back on Dave. 

“Klaus...” he doesn’t know how to ask what Klaus needs. He doesn’t have a clue what might be helpful, doesn’t even know what happened. When Klaus puts on his showy smile, Dave feels like he’s been punched in the gut.

“Oh, Davey. Sorry I lost track of time. Oh man this brings back memories - d’you know just before I -” 

“Klaus what’s going on?” Dave grabs for his hand once more, unwilling to let the other man withdraw any further inside himself.

Klaus looks torn, eyes on Dave’s like a skittish horse, like a single move could make him bolt. They stay like that until finally he draws a deep, shaky breath and Dave feels the hand in his squeeze back. 

“This is the longest relationship I've ever had. I'm freaking out because I'm terrified you're gonna leave. That once we're not in a war zone and there are normal people around you'll realize I'm just a fucked up junkie and move on. I'm nothing special - I know I can't offer you anything like what you give me.”

Dave listens, even though he wants to jump in. Klaus needs to say this. and he needs to hear it, as much as he doesn't want to. 

Klaus shifts closer, not looking at Dave as he continues. “Let's be honest, I'm a good lay but I'm no one's idea of a long term partner. I’m unreliable and I’d betray you in a heartbeat for a fix on my bad days. I'm _bad_ at this, Dave. And even if it’s not this week, it’s bound to happen. Eventually someone's going to come along who's more stable, or more masculine, more what you're into, and I'll be yesterday's news.” 

Klaus’ voice is starting to tremble. The last words he says are so quiet, if Dave weren't right there he wouldn't hear them. “And even knowing all of this I'd still follow you anywhere and I’d try my hardest to be anything you wanted, because I've never felt anything remotely like what I feel when I’m with you.”

Dave pulls Klaus into a hug, tugging him half out of the water. 

“I hate that you think so little of yourself.” Dave doesn’t care that the water dripping off of Klaus seeps into his clothes; he cares more about the defeated huff Klaus lets out. “I mean it, Klaus. I hate that all you think you are is the ways people have failed you. You got dealt a shit hand, both in your relationships and your powers ... but neither of those things make you incapable of being cared for.

“And I’m not saying I don’t see your flaws, or that it’s gonna be a walk in the park for either of us. But...wanting to be with you isn’t a sum total of all your good and bad traits. I’m with you because I admire you, and I think you’re brave and funny and, yeah, a little bit crazy. Not because you're the only one available.” 

Klaus is silent, but he’s not fighting Dave on the words, so Dave takes a chance and pulls him up, reaching for a towel. He starts drying Klaus off, carefully toweling off his skin and hair while he continues. 

“I’ve been around normal my entire life, darling. If I wanted normal, I’d be home right now.”

“For the record, I still think that would have been the smarter choice,” Klaus breaks in.

“What, and miss all this fun?” 

When Dave has finished drying him off, Klaus sits on the lip of the tub. He looks tired and sad, like he’s still trapped in whatever headspace he fell into in the airport. Dave kneels in front of him, one hand on his knee and reaching for his face with the other. Klaus smiles and turns his cheek into Dave’s palm.

“I really like you, Klaus. You think you don’t have anything to offer me but, darling, you give me a kind of courage I never thought I’d have. You don’t care what anyone thinks about you - not even if they see you fall on your ass a million times. I _wish_ I had that kind of nerve.” Dave stands, bringing Klaus with him. “You’re a beautiful, goddamn miracle in the middle of the worst year of my life and if I betrayed that I wouldn’t be worthy of you anyway.” 

There are tears forming at the corners of Klaus’ eyes. Dave kisses them away because it’s the only thing he knows to do with them. 

“Can we go get you some clothes now? I got some lunch for us too, while you were in here having a breakdown.” 

“Jerk,” Klaus says, but he smiles weakly and let's Dave lead him out of the bathroom. 

Klaus dresses while Dave makes them both some food. 

He’d been entirely too lucky in being able to find kosher foods, stumbling through the few french phrases he knew, when one of the shop keepers had spoken enough english to understand what he was asking for and direct him to one of the areas nearby he could find it. 

They eat on the bed, Dave against the headboard and Klaus sprawled against him. Klaus is still subdued, and Dave has a feeling the conversation from earlier is still weighing on his mind. Dave knows he’s going to have to make Klaus talk about it, much as he’s loathe to. 

“Hey Dave?” Klaus’ voice breaks into his thoughts and he hmms around his mouthful in response.

“You stink.” 

_Sonuvabitch._

“Well you see, some schmuck was hogging the bathroom, so I couldn’t take a shower.” He makes sure his voice is kind, nudging Klaus with his elbow. Klaus rolls his head up to look Dave in the eye, smiling sweetly. 

“It’s free now, and yet here you are, still stinky.” 

“You’re a fucking brat.” 

Klaus practically preens. “Your brat?” And that. That does something to Dave. The idea that Klaus is his.

“ _My_ brat.”

Dave shifts to kiss Klaus, delighted at the soft moan it draws from the other man. He wants to explore this feeling more - the way Klaus leans into him, arches into the hand Dave runs up his side. It’s something he’s been dancing around, hoping he’s going to work up the courage at some point to ask Klaus if he feels the same. 

Instead he pulls away and tell himself it’s because Klaus is right - he does stink and he really does want to clean himself off - and not because he’s afraid of Klaus not wanting the same things he does. 

“I thought you said I stink,” he whispers when Klaus opens his eyes, protesting the end of the kiss. 

“You do. But you know, I’m such a nice guy, I could help you wash up, if you want.” 

The invitation is clear, and Dave is sincerely thinking about accepting it. It would be so easy to take Klaus up on his invitation, to push the things he wants back down and just enjoy what they have. But the pulse of want from earlier is still there, and he can’t ignore it forever. He knows because he’s tried, and it’s ruined more than one of his relationships. He doesn’t want to risk that with Klaus. 

“Please let me, Dave?” 

Dave is weak to Klaus asking him for things, and honestly, he’s waited this long to tell Klaus he’s just as fucked up as Klaus is. 

He pushes courage to another day and they head back into the bathroom, shedding clothes along the way. Klaus looks happy, and that’s honestly enough for Dave right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is late because I'm bad at sticking to deadlines I give myself! And also I rewrote this about four times.

**Author's Note:**

> HI THANKS FOR READING.
> 
> Leave a comment or kudos or something K THANKS.


End file.
